feast_of_ravenmoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rook's Place
GM Bacarov spots no suspicious characters lurking about the Anikee residence, and head to Rag's End without incident. Arriving at the "tavern"/brothel, you are greeted by the jolly stylings of the house band, and more than a few scandalously-clad working ladies prancing about. More than one of them makes a pass at both Bacarov and Marsh. Eventually, the two of you make your way to a back room where you are greeted by a pale, handsome man known to Bacarov only as "The Rook." Though his manner is friendly enough, there is a coldness to him that might unnerve most folks. Bacarov happens to know why that is, but that is a secret best kept between "friends." "Good to see you, Sebastian," The Rook says, sipping from his glass of dark, red wine. "I see you've brought your trained ape with you. Don't fret, Mr. Marsh- it's only a joke. What brings the pair of you to me on this fine evening? I imagine it is more than simple entertainment, though this, too, could be arranged should it please you." Sebastian BacarovCategory:Gameplay Thread Bacarov shakes his head and wipes at the stubble on his face. "Business first, old boy. Mind if we have some privacy?" Once the girls are gone Bacarov continues. "Our favorite Chaplain-Protector is in town." The Rook's grin persists, but his eyes tense with anticipation. "And how is fair Olivia?" "Better than you'd expect after returning from Ustalav. She'll be at the Pharasma temple for a week before leaving again." Bacarov pulls a small envelope from his coat and passes it to the Rook. The pale business man opens it and reads the scrap of paper within, then slips it onto his own coat. "Thank you. And how might I be of service? " And here's the acrobat's rope I walk with you, old chum. "There's a fellow we've been asked to find. He just went on the straight and narrow, but he wasn't quiet about it. Might have been a little too frigid with his old mates and little too chatty with others. Word in the Mush (Ordellia) is that his new leaf is rubbin' people the wrong way." Bacarov withdraws the map of Riddleport from his coat and places it on the table between them. "First question, there's a few locations marked off on this map. You've traveled to Riddleport on business a few times, what can you tell me about these areas?" He interlocks his fingers and leans back in his chair. "Second, have your heard anything on the vine about someone looking to settle on Elias Kyle's accounts? Maybe take advantage of the fellow?" Bacarov glances Marsh's way to see if he's got any other questions. Vincent Marsh Vincent eyeballs the girls closely, but doesn't see any that appear too young or showing signs of abuse. He didn't like places like these, but he knew that in the ghetto people had to use the tools at their disposal to make a living. The Rook was a strange being. He ran a business that profited off the girls in his stable, but he allowed no violence or mistreatment against them. Rumor was they stayed here willingly, got clerical care when needed and kept a share of their earnings. The girls were at home here, had a father of sorts, and probably the best life they could expect due their birthright. The Rook kept peace and order in his area of influence. He had a sense of justice. Abusers of the old and infirm were often found oddly drained of blood. The Rook couldn't drink blood, but he obsessed for it. An urge he could never fulfill. Vincent walked a tightrope of his own. The Rook wouldn't like knowing that he had put his name in his mouth, but he knew the creature would be frightening enough to cause the average rough to steer clear of Jum at the mere mention of him. If they were bigger time than that, they would rub up against the Rook's network soon enough. The Rook was as territorial as any full vampire. He'd take care of business. "How you doin Rook?. Long time no see, but for you what's a long time, right?! Where's the wolf? He's not gonna flap in here like a bat then pop up out of a mist scarin the s#*$ outta me is he? I'm just kiddin, I came here to make nice." "Like Sebastian said we are looking for this guy. Our client is a square, she's only looking to find out what happened to her family member. We are headed out to Ravenmoor, you ever stalked out that way?" GM The Rook sips his wine slowly as he listens to your inquiries, pointedly ignoring Marsh's pleasantries. "To answer your question first, Mr. Marsh, no, I have never been to Ravenmoor. I'm aware of the place, but only tangentially, I fear; I did once sample a properly aged bottle of old Kriegler Vineyards wine, and it was rather nice- ah, but that was ages ago by now. As for this Elias Kyle character, again, the name rings a bell, but I have not heard it in some time- a bit of a troublemaker about town some time ago, wasn't he? A lot of former adventurers who burn out end up that way- crawling from tavern to tavern, punching their way through life. Unfortunate, that, but you say he had gone straight... Good for him, I say. Settled down with one of his old adventuring party, even. If there was some contract out on the man, I am not aware of it... which probably means that there is no such thing." He takes the map of Riddleport from Inspector Bacarov and takes a long, hard look at it, stroking his chin as he does. "These locations are housing districts- low-income areas, mostly. Riddleport has a culture of vice that puts our Magnimar to shame, I fear- areas like these would make Rag's End look like the Alabaster District." He smirks and leans back in his seat. "Sorry to be of so little help, friends. Seems you will have to do the footwork on this one on your own. When do you leave for Ravenmoor? I imagine, if this involves a missing person, you will be on the road first thing in the morning. Can I not persuade you to part ways with a bit of your coin before you go? The trip to Ravenmoor will likely take more than a week. Better to know a woman's touch before you go, lest you come to ache for it on the road." He says this knowing full well that neither of you is likely in the mood for such a thing, but hey, a businessman has to try. Sebastian Bacarov Adventuring party? Could be nothing, but fellow adventurers can be tightly knit to their groups or harbor some of the deepest hatreds... ''Bacarov clasps the bowl of his pipe and leans forward a smidge. '"This adventuring party he'd run with, you wouldn't happen to know some of their names, eh? Or maybe who was giving them jobs? Could prove useful if we encounter strangers along the path."' Vincent Marsh '"Heh, I'm bettin our benefactor was one of em."' Vincent holds up the potion he had received. '"She gave me this, said it was left over from her wayward youth. What?! She gave it to me freely Sebastian. I sat down for a bit of tea with her, quite nice actually. Good chat. looks like your nicked map might explain why Elias was lookin into those parts of town, goes along with the skin mags in his footlocker."' '" I am guessin he may have been a client of yo''' urs Rook if he had enough coin. Maybe one of your girls knows him in both senses of the word. Meh, unless his desires were more off the beaten path. Heh heh." "I'll take a pass on the offer. I may not be the easiest on the eyes, but I don't have to pay for it yet." GM "Hmm. A moment, please." The Rook rises and goes to one of his cabinets, and begins pawing through an assortment of files. "Ah, yes. Elias Kyle and his party made a few raids into some local adventuring hotspots a good fifteen years ago, made a stink with a local goblin tribe outside Sandpoint. Doesn't look like they made it big, though. Let's see... Elven knight from the Order of the White Rose, named Variel Harrowclaw, deceased- died of natural causes in Irrisen a decade ago. Rumelda Anikee, sorceress, retired and married Kyle- poor woman- deceased, heart condition, a few years ago. Jeminda Anikee, alchemist- Rumelda's younger sister, she was only fifteen at the time- still around, works for the local tax office. Ah, seems your Elias does, too- she hired you for this, I imagine? Seems the one who hired them to take the job back then was some Sandpoint local named Ameiko Kaijitsu, but if I recall, that one left with a caravan for Tian Xia years back. No indication here of any falling out between the lot of them, but one never knows." The Rook nods his head when Marsh suggests that Elias Kyle might have been a customer of his. "Yes, well, I try to keep a thorough record on those who utilize my facilities here. It... helps keep my employees safe. Let me browse the records a moment longer and see if there is anything here that might be of use to you." A few moments later, he sighs. "Hmm. Saw a different girl each visit, no problems reported. Has a note saying that he spent more time crying about his dead wife than having any fun. Nothing else of note- aside from that he went several months building a rather large tab that was eventually paid off by... well, well. Jeminda Anikee." Vincent Marsh Vincent nods in true respect to the dangerous creature sitting across from them. "Impressive display Rook . . . you do your homework an' keep your books. I respect that and the trust you've shown us." Message received Rook. Well played. You're one scary ass m!+++%$!#~@&. "Needless to say we'll keep it close to the chest." To the grave---You bet your ass, I'm not gonna be a blood donning gimp kept down in a basement for crossin this guy. But I'm not scared of him either cause I've never crossed him. Luckily he likes chattin with Sebastian, Looks like my friend fascinates him in some way. Maybe he thinks of Sebastian as some kind of son. S$%@, who knows what this guy thinks, but one thing for sure, this guy is crazy smart. His mind as keen as the razors he keeps in his desk. "Thanks again Rook, and ah, please feel free to give us the gift if we start inadvertently start steppin on toes." Arginost, the wolf that the Rook kept was conspicuously absent. That wolf, he gave me the creeps. The Rook was old but looked young, the wolf seemed to be old as well, but when he looked at you, it was like lookin into the eyes of that Osiron Jackel statue down at the library. Some sort of elven or fell magic was at work in that animal's mind. Sometimes, I thought I could hear what the wolf thought when he looked at me. Most of the time it looked relaxed, but you knew it was listenin. Arginost was ready to strike at any moment. Not seein the wolf must have been part of the message, or maybe it was The Rook havin a little fun mind f+~$in me. It was a reminder for me that I came from a little different place than Sebastian. I worried about the edge he chose to walk. "See ya around Rook. If I come across any old books to sell I'll bring em here first." To Sebastian, spoken in Halfling: "You know we probably got eyes on us right now. S$&%, I can't look at any rat, crow, or bat in this town and not see him lookin at me. What he said though adds up... She told me that she's got family in Sandpoint and may be headin there for a few days. Do we go back and talk to her or let that lie? What was up with the guys at the bar anyway?" GM "Godspeed, Sebastian," The Rook says, his stoic expression as difficult to read as ever. "I hope you find the one you're looking for. Take care on the road." He glances at Marsh and nods his head curtly. "Mr. Marsh. Farewell." With your business with The Rook concluded, you leave his nest and make your way toward Bacarov's favorite food stall. The food is every bit as good as Bacarov claimed it to be. Sebastian Bacarov (later, on the way to breakfast.) Bacarov holds his own council regarding the Rook. Some things he'd keep private because he owes the fellow that much. He is a scary guy with a wealth of eyes and earsb in the city...human and otherwise, but the Rook out those talents to use for a higher purpose. One Bacarov understood all too well. When Marsh mentions the Sandpoint connection, he nods and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Let's leave it be for now. Anikee's got enough on her plate without us adding more to it. I think she's on the level...though I don't like the idea of her holding back information while asking us to get her oysters out of the pan." Bacarov shrugs once continues on down the street with Marsh. "I don't like it, but I understand it. Unless I've missed something, I'm ready to depart to Ravenmoor. Five coppers says Warshawski found something of use in those records of hers." He snaps his fingers in recall and chuckles a bit. "Heh, the fancy man is a Alberto Raldhing, pushing new cuisine in the Marble District. The other is a hitter I've...read about. Chances are Raldhing is trying to rub out an obstacle to his grand opening. You know, I'm not sure what's worse; the wise guys who know what they're doing? Or the men with money who think they do." He waves it away like a bite-me gnat. "I've got someone looking into it for me. You know me, Vinnie, I hate multi-tasking."